


Возрожденная (Reborn)

by Mariza



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU к концовке первого фильма, AU к реальной истории по умолчанию. Имхотеп сумел воскресить Анк-су-намун, и они выбрались из Хамунаптры живыми. Вот только она не очень этому рада.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возрожденная (Reborn)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF-2015.

Этой ночью ей снились родные. Отец что-то увлеченно рассказывал, и она сидела, не шелохнувшись, как завороженная, боясь пропустить хоть слово. Мать расчесывала ей волосы, бережно перебирая пряди, и негромко напевала. Нашкодивший брат шмыгал носом и жалобно поглядывал, без слов говоря: «Ты ведь поможешь, да? Ты не расскажешь родителям?» Она каждый раз обещала, что защитит, и каждый раз утешала после заслуженного наказания, потому что правда о его похождениях все-таки выплывала наружу…  
И она была счастлива.  
Счастлива, пока не проснулась и не осознала, что люди, которых она видела, были чужими.  
И светловолосый мужчина с горящими не то любопытством, не то азартом глазами; и смуглая брюнетка в необычной одежде; и мальчик с каким-то странным прибором с крутящейся стрелкой внутри — никого из них она не знала. Хотя… мальчик показался смутно похожим на кого-то.  
На кого-то, увиденного лишь раз…  
На врага…  
На того мужчину с длинным лицом и широкими бровями, который держал книгу Амон-Ра и велел мумиям стражей убить ее.  
«Джонатан», — прозвенело где-то внутри. Вот, значит, как. Джонатан Карнахэн. А она-то надеялась, что хотя бы один из увиденных ею снов не будет сном этой… Эвелин.  
Анк-су-намун скривила губы, даже не пытаясь скрыть охватившую ее горькую злость. Когда-то давно, в той, прошедшей жизни она приучила себя прятать чувства, не позволяя даже тени их отразиться на лице — опасно быть искренней при дворе фараона. И один лишь Имхотеп мог заставить ее забыть о маске безразличия. Его близость волновала кровь, и чувства прорывались наружу, порой угрожая раскрыть их тайну…  
Нефертири тоже умела притворяться: чуть быстрее померкла и так гаснущая улыбка, чуть холоднее стали светлые глаза, словно бы легкая тень скользнула по лицу. Даже фараон, обнимавший ее, ничего не заметил.  
Нефертири все поняла — но не выдала их. Почему? Такой шанс расправиться с обоими! Она не скрывала неприязни и пренебрегала любыми попытками наладить отношения. Впрочем, Анк-су-намун не рассчитывала на дружбу и потому не слишком-то старалась. Из-за нее фараон отдалился от своей супруги, и если бы сделал женой, то сыновья, рожденные в этом браке, стали бы угрозой для мальчиков Туйи. Хасетнебет и Рамзес враждовали между собой, вызывая гнев отца, и тот мог бы назвать наследником другого…  
Но Нефертири не выдала. Не захотела губить влюбленных? Может, и сама любила того, чьей женой не могла стать?..  
Или же дело в Имхотепе? Он был не просто верховным жрецом. Фараон советовался с ним, принимая важные решения, и доверял его суждениям, и никогда Имхотеп не подводил своего правителя. Если Нефертири сочла, что их связь — не причина лишаться надежного советника, то могла промолчать.  
«Или просто дожидалась удобного момента, чтобы открыть правду», — снова прозвенело внутри, но на этот раз — более остро, отрывисто… словно бы злее.  
Рука с гребнем дрогнула, больно дернув прядь густых волос. Анк-су-намун поморщилась. Хорошо, что теперь нет нужды скрывать чувства — не только потому, что она устала лгать. Но и потому, что ее нынешнее тело лгать не учили.

Анк-су-намун помнила, как очнулась во второй раз, как Имхотеп сбивчиво объяснял, что ее мумия была разрушена и он связал ее душу с другим телом. В тот момент она не придала этому особого значения — Имхотеп любил ее не за внешность, так какая разница! Подумаешь, кожа светлее, а волосы вьются. Главное, что они наконец-то вместе. А ведь все могло обернуться иначе — если бы этот Бени сбежал, позарившись на сокровища.  
Но он остался, забился в какой-то угол, чтобы не заметили — и решил исход сражения, ранив Джонатана и О’Коннела и упросив Имхотепа не тратить время и силы, чтобы добить их, а сосредоточиться на ее воскрешении. Именно Бени предложил воспользоваться телом Эвелин не как материалом для воссоздания плоти, а как вместилищем для души.  
«Я подумал, что личность для господина ценнее внешности, — был его ответ на вопрос, как подобное пришло в голову. А когда она отошла, буркнул, думая, что его уже не услышат: — Да все вы, бабы, одинаковы, особенно между ног, так какая разница…»  
Он спас Имхотепа и теперь помогал приспособиться к жизни в новом для них мире. Поэтому Анк-су-намун терпела его. Презирала, но терпела.  
Эвелин тоже презирала его.

Кожа светлее, волосы вьются… А потом она увидела свое нынешнее лицо — и с трудом удержалась от крика. «Да, — сказал Имхотеп. — Немного похожа».  
Немного.  
И как она тогда глаза ему не выцарапала?  
Эвелин Карнахэн была точной копией Нефертири.

С тех пор Анк-су-намун избегала зеркал. К иному, незнакомому лицу она бы привыкла — но видеть в своем отражении черты принцессы оказалось невыносимо.  
Имхотеп не понимал ее. Смотрел словно бы прямо в душу, не замечая чуждой внешности — и повторял, что потом станет легче, пройдет время, и она примет новую себя.  
За это Анк-су-намун его почти ненавидела.

Время проходило, но лучше не становилось. Душа Эвелин не покинула тело — лишь потеряла над ним контроль. Но Анк-су-намун слышала ее голос, отдававшийся внутри звоном, и смотрела ее сны.  
Свое прошлое она не видела никогда.

***  
Имхотеп быстрее постигал новый мир. Он уже вполне сносно говорил и писал на языке, которому учил Бени, разбирался в оружии, стреляющем огнем и металлом, не застывал в смятении при виде странных механизмов, в изобилии встречавшихся в этом веке, и уверенно чувствовал себя в современной одежде. Она же, в отличие от него, особыми успехами не отличалась. Хотя вместе с телом ей достались и навыки Эвелин, пользоваться ими было возможно, лишь не задумываясь о том, что делаешь. Тогда пальцы уверенно выводили слова на чужом языке, заставляли механизмы работать, и текст, если на нем не сосредотачиваться, а рассеянно скользить взглядом по строкам, сразу же становился понятным…  
Она не могла привыкнуть к своему новому телу, как уж тут привыкать к новому миру!

***  
Золото, которое они забрали из Хамунаптры, позволило бы жить подобно царям — но Имхотеп не хотел привлекать внимания. Да и ее саму вполне устраивал небольшой дом на окраине города, чья скромная обстановка ничем не напоминала дворец фараона. В той роскоши, яркой и холодной, Анк-су-намун чувствовала себя словно в клетке. В новом доме было спокойно и уютно… только порой слишком одиноко.  
Имхотеп целыми днями пропадал где-то — она мало поняла из объяснений, но эти дела были связаны с нынешним миром. Ей же оставалось занимать время прогулками или мелкими домашними хлопотами, если таковые удавалось придумать — убиралась, готовила и стирала одежду нанятая Бени немая женщина, общаться с которой приходилось жестами.  
Еще были книги. Анк-су-намун не нравилось продираться сквозь строки на чужом языке в попытках понять написанное, но это было необходимо. Раз уж предстоит жить в нынешнем мире, то стоит узнать, как он создавался.  
В который раз напомнив себе эту нехитрую истину, она взяла книгу об истории Египта. Имхотеп уже прочел ее и, посмеиваясь, сказал, что ученые сильно бы удивились, сравнив то, что они знали, с тем, что произошло в реальности.  
О смерти Сети I было написано… по сути, лишь то, что он умер. Анк-су-намун усмехнулась. Нефертири — наверняка именно она, а не ее братья — постаралась, чтобы правда о случившемся не выплыла наружу. На славу постаралась.  
И, увидев, имя первой жены Рамзеса II, считавшейся главной царицей уже на первом году его правления, Анк-су-намун ничуть не удивилась. Озадачило ее лишь упоминание другой жены, Хенутмиры, дочери Сети, — но, вспомнив, что Нефертири не любила свое первое имя (и потому его упоминали даже не на всех церемониях), она посмеялась над учеными, из-за недопонимания превратившими одну женщину в двух.  
А вот отсутствие даже малейшего упоминания Хасетнебета заставило ее нахмуриться. Рамзес не любил брата — мог ли убить его, чтобы расчистить дорогу к трону? Но даже если так… зачем уничтожать все свидетельства о нем? Или же это просто совпадение? Три тысячи лет – долгий срок, многие знания утрачены…  
«Была причина, — снова остро и зло прозвенело внутри. — Просто ты ее не знаешь».  
Анк-су-намун вздрогнула и захлопнула книгу.

***  
Ночью ей приснился Имхотеп. Он выглядел моложе и с мягкой улыбкой на лице объяснял что-то тоненькой девочке, уже переставшей быть ребенком, но еще не превратившейся в женщину.  
«Но… это не сон Эвелин! Это, должно быть, мое воспоминание!»  
Было так странно осознавать себя наблюдателем в собственных же грезах. Анк-су-намун никогда ранее не слышала, что такое возможно, — но предпочла не размышлять о прихотях судьбы. Ее слишком занимало это видение — светлое, безмятежное и радостное.  
Она не помнила Имхотепа таким — не отягощенным запретной любовью или тысячелетними пытками — и жадно всматривалась, желая навсегда запечатлеть в памяти их первую встречу, почему-то забытую раньше…  
Тепло сна-воспоминания померкло, когда из-за колонны выступил статный мужчина в богатом облачении. Анк-су-намун содрогнулась, узнав в нем Сети.  
Он подошел ближе и улыбнулся девочке, положив ладонь ей на плечо. А девочка улыбнулась в ответ — слишком знакомо улыбнулась!

Анк-су-намун проснулась с хриплым криком, цепляясь пальцами за покрывало. А внутри нее звонко и зло смеялась Нефертири.

***  
— Ты не ее копия, — сказала Анк-су-намун. — Ты и есть она. Возрожденная принцесса…  
«Верно», — отозвалась Эвелин.  
«Верно, — вторила ей Нефертири. И добавила: — Уверена, что Имхотеп тоже это знает».

***  
— Анк-су-намун? Ты уходишь?  
— Я… хотела прогуляться, — растерянно выдавила она. — Ты вернулся? Еще утро…  
— Подумал, что слишком мало времени уделяю тебе, — Имхотеп обеспокоенно всматривался в ее лицо. — Все хорошо?  
— Да, — солгала она, отводя взгляд. — Не тревожься. Занимайся своими делами, я понимаю, что они важны. А мне просто нужно пройтись…  
«Мне нужно, чтобы гомон толпы заглушил голоса внутри».  
— Будь осторожней.  
— А что может угрожать мне? Близкие Эвелин и тот маджай, что пришел с ними, мертвы. — Они оставались в Хамунаптре, когда та погружалась в песок по велению Имхотепа. Вряд ли у них был хоть малейший шанс выбраться. — А другие маджаи нас не найдут, ты ведь все сделал для этого.  
— Помимо них, существуют еще и обычные грабители…  
— От них я сумею защититься.  
— Уверена?  
— Да. И не вздумай приказать Бени следить за мной!  
— Даже в мыслях не было, — Имхотеп прикоснулся губами к ее лбу. — Ступай, любовь моя.

***  
Прогулка и вправду принесла облегчение. «Надо почаще выбираться», — решила Анк-су-намун. Как только найдет способ навсегда заглушить голоса Эвелин и Нефертири…  
Птичий крик прозвучал совсем рядом, в закоулке между домами. Она приблизилась – и увидела сокола, запутавшегося в длинной яркой ленте и неловко скачущего по земле.  
— Не мечись так, — Анк-су-намун заговорила негромко, растягивая слова, пытаясь успокоить несчастную птицу голосом. — Позволь помочь. Я освобожу тебя.  
Сокол замер, настороженно глядя — но не атаковал, когда она прикоснулась к нему. А когда освободился от пут — издал какой-то негромкий звук, словно благодаря.  
— Вы понравились ему, госпожа.  
Анк-су-намун быстро развернулась, жалея, не взяла хоть какое-то оружие.  
Незнакомец был одет в синее, лицо прикрывал длинный платок — она увидела лишь темные глаза, которые без угрозы смотрели на нее.  
— Ты его хозяин?  
— Я его друг.  
— Хорошо иметь такого друга, — улыбнулась Анк-су-намун. — Можно ли узнать его имя?  
Незнакомец кивнул.  
— Его зовут Гор.

 

Примечание.  
Данные из Википедии: Сети I был женат на Туйе, дочери командира колесничих войск, которая родила ему сына, будущего Рамзеса II, и дочь Тиа. Возможно, у них была еще одна дочь, Хенутмира, и сын, Хасетнебет, который родился раньше Рамзеса. Его существование достоверно не подтверждено, а сам Рамзес называет себя старшим сыном, рассказывая о том, как Сети провозгласил его своим соправителем. У Рамзеса II было несколько жен. Одной из них была Хенутмира, прожившая недолго и ничем не отличившаяся. Другой — Нефертири Меренмут, о происхождении которой известно лишь то, что ее семья была знатной. Славилась Нефертири красотой и политической активностью.


End file.
